Abstract The 14th International Society of Developmental and Comparative Immunology (ISDCI) Congress will take place in Santa Fe, New Mexico, June 17-21 2018. This is the main event for Developmental and Comparative Immunologists worldwide to share their scientific breakthroughs in the field once every three years. Understanding the immune system of non- model organisms often illuminates new paradigms of immunology and helps develop new immunotherapies for animal and human diseases. The meeting aims to offer students and PI's with training opportunities, to expose junior scientists to outstanding plenary speakers, to expand participant's professional networks and to increase the participation of minorities and women in the field of Comparative Immunology. We expect 300-350 participants from all five continents and over 500 abstracts for oral and poster presentation. This proposal seeks NIH support to promote the field of Comparative Immunology via our leading international meeting. We request 20 travel awards of $500 each. Applications for travel awards will be competitively reviewed by the scientific committee two months prior to the meeting, Additional funds will be solicited from private sources and other funding agencies (NSF). Women and minority applicants will be actively recruited via social media, the SACNAS website and UNM minority training programs.